


Vacation

by lemonysharkbait



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysharkbait/pseuds/lemonysharkbait
Summary: Guan Shan knows just what his boyfriend needs to wind down from a hellish week of work.





	Vacation

Guan Shan perked up when he heard the door shut. He was lounging in He Tian’s apartment, waiting for him to finish whatever it was that he did for “work.” He was honestly just excited to cuddle his boyfriend. He Tian worked long and odd hours, taking off at a moment’s notice because “something came up.” But this weekend was a three-day weekend and they had both taken time off work with the intention of doing abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

Guan Shan hopped up from the couch, opening his mouth to say something when he finally got a full look at He Tian. Any words he had flew from his lips. He Tian was spent, drained from being overworked. Deep bags cut under his eyes and his normally glowing skin was sallow. His dark hair, usually a perfectly ruffled mess, was actually just messy.

“Cat got your tongue, babe?”

Even his voice was rough. Guan Shan absent-mindedly toyed with the ring he wore around his neck. He Tian needed a vacation, from everything.

“Fuck it, we’re going, pack your bags.”

He Tian lit a cigarette, looking amused. Guan Shan didn’t wait for him to catch up. He turned on his heal and headed for the bedroom, mind made up. He Tian needed this and it was one thing he could give him– or at least make him give himself.

He Tian ambled after Guan Shan, watching him rifle through his closet, grabbing a large suitcase and stuffing it with whatever was in reach.

“Get out that diamond, platinum, whatever credit card with no limit, we’re doing that thing they do in the movies, the thing where they go to the airport and pick some random place and buy the plane tickets from the counter like it’s the 1960s. And we’re going to stay at some dumb resort where they’ll even call me sir. And we’re going to lay around and ask each other what we want to do and get in dumb fights over who’s turn it is to choose where to eat dinner.”

“That all sounds great, but I’m really not following what you’re talking about.”

Guan Shan stood up, looking around for shoes to stuff in the suitcase. “You need a vacation, idiot.”

He Tian ran his free hand through his hair. “I thought this weekend was our vacation.”

He could be more stubborn than himself sometimes. “No, like an actual vacation, with swimsuits and sunblock and, you know, vacation.”

“You don’t have anything here to pack.”

“I’m already packed– I brought three days worth of stuff to stay here.”

“What if work calls?”

“We both took off, and we’ll be on the beach.”

“You’ve never flown before.”

“So I’ll figure it out. Come on He Tian, you’re being more stubborn than me.” They locked eyes, bright amber and coal grey. For a moment, Guan Shan thought He Tian was going to leave, go into the other room and fall asleep on the couch. Instead, he crossed the room and pulled Guan Shan against him, bending down to rest his head on his shoulder. Guan Shan steadied himself under the heavy weight.

“I want to babe, but I just don’t have the energy.”

“That’s what I’m here for dumbass, take some of mine.”

There was a pause and then quietly, “Will I get to rub suntan lotion on you?”

“That’s what you want to do? Whatever, sure, but I’ll probably have to wear a t-shirt anyways. I burn easily.”

“No t-shirt, but I’ll make sure you always have shade.”

“Fine, deal. Now let’s go.”

Five hours later and they were on a plane, headed for the beach. Guan Shan blushed like mad when the hotel concierge noticed their rings and asked if they wanted the honeymoon suite. Then he found out he could turn an even deeper shade of red when He Tian enthusiastically responded with yes. But the jerk-ass already looked like he was feeling better and, Guan Shan had to admit that he kind of liked it when the staff referred to He Tian as his husband. Yeah, looking at his boyfriend glowing with a happy aura, tan and healthy and thriving cemented it: a cheesy vacation was just what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little thing!


End file.
